1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a torque transmission unit having a torsion damping device and a shift clutch arranged between an input shaft and an output shaft and an electric machine with a rotor concentrically arranged relative to a stator, the rotor being effectively connected with the input shaft.
2. Description of the Related Art
A torque transmission unit is disclosed in German references DE 43 23 601 A1 and DE 43 23 602 A1 having an electric machine combined with a torsion damping device and a shift clutch. These references show that one of the shift clutch and the torsion damping device may be arranged within a central construction space delimited by the stator of the electric machine. Torsion damping elements of the torsion damping devices are shown as being integrated into the clutch disk of the shift clutch. While the known means for torsion damping do reduce torsional vibrations, these known means are not sufficient particularly, for example, in luxury vehicles in which special vibration damping is expected and in compact economy vehicles which are designed for a particularly low energy consumption and therefore typically have a more pronounced vibration behavior within the drive train. Although it is possible to employ an electric machine for additional torsion damping, the use of the electric machine for this purpose consumes additional energy.